


Head Games

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter decides to play some mind games on some unsuspecting fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains incest, language, all-round silliness and humor...I hope. Also, This fic was written May 26, 2001

Hunter Hearst Helmsley snapped his gum as he busily typed on the keyboard, humming to himself as he logged onto the Internet. He sat for a moment, pondering just what he wanted to do, then went to one of the few chat rooms he frequented, smirking to himself as he chose a screen name for himself.

Karen69 has just entered the room

SychoLover22: i dont know, but i think Raven should get back his hardcor title. Show doesn't deserve it  
CutiePie: hi karen  
Karen69: hey. Whats up?  
HHHAngel176: hey Karen! Whos your fav wrestler?  
Karen69: austins not bad. The hardys are soooo cute!  
SCSALover632: steve austin rules!  
HHHAngel176: hunters my fav. He's such a god!

Hunter chuckled, blowing a bubble as he tapped out his response.

Karen69: hunter is a dickhead. He so sucks.  
SychoLover22: finally! Someone who agrees with me!  
HHHAngel176: he does NOT suck! The man is not only talented and charismatic, hes a walking wet dream!

"Fuck, she knows me so well," Hunter muttered with a snicker.

"What are you doing, Hunt?"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at his lover sprawled across the bed behind him in only his boxers, then returned his attention to the monitor. "Nothin'"

Chris Jericho climbed off the bed, sauntering up behind the other blonde and bending down to peer at the screen, bracing his hands on Hunter's shoulders for balance as he watched the conversation.

CutiePie: hunters not all bad, though I am sick of him and austin together  
SCSALover632: even though I love austin, I have to agree. Theyre better off in singles  
Karen69: I'd rather not see hunter anywhere. I'm sick of his face  
HHHAngel 176: come on. Hes not that bad. You have to admit hes entertaining  
Karen69: I'd rather watch rock take a dump than see hunter wrestle. And if I have to watch him spit that water out one more time, I think I'll blow chunks

Chris stared at Hunter in amazement, then back at the screen. "Hunt, what the hell are you doing?"

"Fucking with them," Hunter answered absently, taking a sip of his ever-present Gatorade.

Chris watched some more before speaking again. "You just love stirring up conflict, don't you?"

Hunter grinned as he typed. "I am the instigator, my friend. It's my job."

Chris shook his head and snorted, moving around to sit on the arm of Hunter's chair, arms crossed as he followed the thread of conversation.

SychoLover22: I mean, hunters so boring now. Who hasn't he been in a feud with at least 1000 times?  
HHHAngel176: but all those feuds have been very intense and exciting. Esp the ones with austin and 'taker.  
CutiePie: mmm, cant tell you how many times I wanted to see hunter kiss austin when they were in that forehead to forehead pose

Hunter and Chris burst out laughing at that comment.

"Think she'd cream her panties if she knew that you and Austin would end up fucking like rabbits after those little skits?" Chris murmured, slanting him a sly smile.

"Shut up, brat," Hunter mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Just who are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"Karen, a fourteen year old girl who is an avid Hunter hater."

"Fourteen?" Chris shook his head again. "You're seriously disturbed."

Hunter fluttered his lashes at Chris, his expression simpering, lips pooched in a slight pout, gathering his hair up to simulate a ponytail high on the top of his head, the silky strands bobbing girlishly. "But ain't I just soooo adorable?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're a demented nutcase, is what you are."

Hunter lowered his arms, seemingly accidentally elbowing Chris off the chair, widening his eyes innocently when Chris thudded onto the carpet with a loud curse. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that. My bad."

Chris picked himself up off the floor and glared at his lover, rubbing his abused backside. "I will get you back for that."

Hunter shrugged negligently, his eyes focused on the words scrolling across the screen. "I'm so scared."

Chris sniffed, reseating himself gingerly on the arm again, snatching Hunter's drink, much to the blonde's annoyance, taking a long swig before setting it down again.

"I hate it when you do that," Hunter grumbled. "You always backwash. That's nasty."

"I do not backwash," Chris objected, promptly swiping at the other man's head, knowing that he'd duck his blow, as he always did. "You're such a liar."

"Up yours."

"Fuck you."

"I'm a little busy right now. Maybe later."

"Asshole."

"Shhh, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Remind me to kick Jeff's ass for letting you borrow his computer."

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh, shhhh yourself."

HHHAngel176: why do you hate hhh so much karen?  
Karen69: the boy is an asshole

"Damned straight," Chris agreed.

"Piss off, Jerky," Hunter retorted.

SCSALover632: he does get on my nerves sometimes with that cocky attitude of his, but I like him anyway  
SychoLover22: hunters full of shit.  
Karen69: you said it!

I couldn't agree more," Chris announced, hopping off the chair, just managing to avoid the fist aimed at his ribs.

"Why don't you go jerk off or something and leave me to my little game, huh?" Hunter groused.

Chris watched the older man for a long moment, then glanced around the room, his cobalt eyes falling on his laptop case. He grinned as a sudden idea flashed into his mind. Checking to make sure Hunter was completely engrossed with the chat, he slipped the computer from the case and went into the adjoining suite, leaving the connecting door open. He plugged in the modem and booted up, deftly logging on and typed in the address to the chat room Hunter was in, pausing as he contemplated what he should call himself. He chuckled as he entered the screen name in and sat back.

Jerichoholic316 has entered the room

CutiePie: you think rocky and hunter ever did it?  
Karen69: wouldnt surprise me. Ones a dick and the others an asshole. A match made in heaven  
Jerichoholic316: I take it you dont like hunter?  
Karen69: yeah. Cant stand the freak  
Jerichoholic316: oh, but hes so gorgeous! The things I want to do to him  
Karen69: oh, please....just what would you do to him?  
Jerichoholic316: mmmm, id love to lick his chest...that big, muscly chest  
CutiePie: ooooh yeah! I just want to bite him, he looks so yummy  
Jerichoholic316: Id bite him, suck him, lick him...but you know what Id love to do most?  
Karen69: just what is that?  
Jerichoholic316: id swirl my tongue over that nose of his. It just turns me on sooo much.

"Chris jericho!" Hunter shouted. "You get off that computer right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris replied, stifling a giggle, schooling his features into a guileless expression as Hunter appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, low-slung, unbuttoned jeans perilously close to slipping off his hips, his golden brows drawn together in a frown.

"Don't give me that look," he growled softly. "I know that's you. Only you would say something so...so..."

"Arousing?" Chris supplied helpfully.

Hunter sniffed and disappeared. A moment later, he responded in the chat.

Karen69: youre a sick individual...wanting to lick his nose  
Jerichoholic316: oh no! That nose has been the subject of many a wet dream. I wonder sometimes just what he can do with it.  
Karen69: you need serious help  
Jerichoholic316: all I need is for hunter to be sprawled naked on my bed so I can do everything I dreamed about doing to him

"Chris, stop that!" Hunter yelled in exasperation. "You're not being funny."

"I wasn't trying to be, honey," Chris called back sweetly.

SychoLover22: damn, I'm not into guys, but even im getting hot here  
Karen69: what makes me hot is chris jericho, buck naked, strapped to the bed all helpless as I have my way with him

Chris blinked at the screen for a minute, then flushed to the roots of his hair, glad Hunter couldn't see him right then. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

SCSALover632: oh yeah! Jericho is sooo hot! I could see him all tied up  
Jerichoholic316: that's so wrong  
Karen69: mmm, I can just see it now. I bet I could have him screaming for mercy by the time im done with him  
CutiePie: you go girl!  
Jerichoholic316: youre a headcase! Tying him up?  
Karen69: yep.  
Jerichoholic316: and just what would you do to him while hes tied up?  
Karen69: *giggles* things that are illegal in most states

"Hunter Helmsley, quit it!" Chris whined, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, wincing as he felt the silk of his boxers rub against his hardening cock.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Hunter responded, his voice rife with amusement.

"OK. If you want to be that way," Chris whispered to himself. "then I'll play your game, blondy."

Jerichoholic316: you ever thought of hunter and chris together?  
Karen69: that's so sick  
Jerichoholic316: what? The idea of two men together or the idea of jericho and hunter?  
Karen69: hhh and chris. Talk about your odd couple!

Chris noticed that the other users were quiet, most likely sitting back and enjoying the sparring between he and Hunter. That was fine with him. He was having fun.

Jerichoholic316: oh, come on. You cant tell me that the idea of hunter making jericho scream with pleasure doesn't make your private parts tingle, hmm?  
Karen69: jericho with anyone else. Not hunter.  
Jerichoholic316: oh yeah? Like who?  
Karen69: um...oooh! ive got it! Jericho and...kurt angle!

Chris gasped in astonishment, then glared at the monitor in irritation.

Jerichoholic316: you've GOT to be kidding, right? Angle doesnt deserve to lick the bottom of chriss boots after stepping in dog shit.  
Karen69: kurts a prick, all right, but id still prefer him to hunter  
Jerichoholic316: you mean youd prefer kurts ugly body to hunters magnificent, bronzed perfection?  
Karen69: gimme a break  
Jerichoholic316: humor me. How do you think hunter and jericho would get together?  
Karen69: I don't even want to think about it  
Jerichoholic316: please?  
Karen69: *sighs in reluctance* well, I guess hunter would be the one to start it.  
Jerichoholic316: how do you figure?  
Karen69: hes aggressive and pushy

Chris snorted, nodding his head. "Got that right," he said loud enough for the man in the other room to hear.

"Go fuck yourself, Jericho," he returned.

"No need when I have you to do it for me," Chris shot back, laughing softly at Hunter's mumbled epithet.

Jerichoholic316: ok. Then what?  
Karen69: do I have to do this?  
Jerichoholic316: how about I tell you what I think would happen between these two. The rest of you guys okay with me being graphic about 2 guys here?  
CutiePie: go ahead  
SychoLover22: I'm intrigued. Go ahead  
HHHAngel176: Id like to hear this  
SCSALover632: I don't mind

Chris smirked, settling back in his chair as he began to type.

Jerichoholic316: Well, I can see hunter asking chris up to his hotel room, giving some excuse about wanting to talk about scripts or something  
Karen69: do we have to do this?  
Jerichoholic316: shut your hole and listen!

"You will pay for that, little man," Hunter snarled from the other room.

Chris ignored him, continuing:

Jerichoholic316: now, where was I? Oh, yeah...hed try to get chris drunk first, I think. Or at least buzzed enough so that when he makes his move, chris would be a little slow to react.  
Karen69: thats kinda a shitty thing to do  
Jerichoholic316: not if chris is fully aware of what hunters up to and pretends that his plan is working because he wants him too.  
Karen69: *sighs*  
Jerichoholic316: when hunter moves in for a kiss, chris just lets him, falling back into the couch cushions, grabbing hunters shirt, ostensibly to steady himself

Hunter covered his eyes, groaning inwardly. Chris was trying to drive him up the wall. Using their first encounter as a supposedly fabricated fantasy was a low blow.

Jerichoholic316: I can just imagine hunter slowly taking off chriss clothes, laying him down and kissing him all over.  
Karen69: sucking on his nips? Making them all swollen and hard?  
Jerichoholic316: and him moaning, grabbing handfuls of his silky hair, tugging him closer  
Karen69: chris jumping as hunter bites him hard, then licks the marks he made with his teeth

Chris bit his lip, shifting yet again in his seat. When had this gotten out of control? He was the one supposed to be tormenting Hunter, not the other way around.

Karen69: whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?  
Jerichoholic316: no. just thinking.  
Karen69: about?  
Jerichoholic316: chris pulling hunter up to kiss him hungrily as he rips off hunters clothes, shoving him onto his back and straddling his hips

"Ahh, fuck! No fair!"

Chris chuckled behind a hand at Hunter's moan of frustration, quickly typing out his next move.

Jerichoholic316: chris returns the bite on hunters shoulder, his fingers exploring his body until he comes to the already hard cock  
Karen69: I bet hunter doesn't like being dominated like that  
Jerichoholic316: oh, I bet he does. I bet if chris were to tie hunter up, hed be begging for more  
Karen69: youre full of it  
Jerichoholic316: am I? You mean that if chris were to cuff hunters wrists to the headboard and lick and suck his way down his body and give him the worlds most mind-numbing blowjob, he wouldnt be screaming for him to give him more?

"Shit!"

Chris was well-pleased by Hunter's explosive response, knowing he was squirming in his chair, attempting to find a comfortable position. Perhaps he'd even rid himself of his jeans to relieve the constriction on his growing erection. That thought brought his own straining arousal to his attention and he smiled crookedly in self-directed amusement.

Karen69: you seem to know a lot about just what chris would do  
Jerichoholic316: you could say I know chris almost as well as you do.  
Karen69: I get the feeling I don't really know him at all  
Jerichoholic316: *laughs*  
Karen69: so what would chris do next?  
Jerichoholic316: why don't you tell me?  
Karen69: do I have to?  
Jerichoholic316: what? You chicken? Or you just don't think you can keep up with me?

"You little bitch!"

"You called?" Chris sang out, giggling at Hunter's muffled curses.

Karen69: well, fuck you! Back to the previous scene...I think hunter would take control again, pinning chris down as he kissed him until he cant breathe  
Jerichoholic316: chris would arch into hunter, wrapping his legs around his waist, digging his nails into his big upper arms  
Karen69: hunter grinds himself against chris, letting him feel how hard he is, reaching down to stroke his dick long and slow, making him moan and wriggle under him

Chris caught his breath sharply, whimpering softly. He hastily typed:

Jerichoholic316: hey, I gotta go. See ya later guys.

Jerichoholic316 has left the room

SychoLover22: whoa, she left in a hurry.  
Karen69: guess she couldn't handle it, me leaving her in the dust like that

Hunter continued chatting with the others, smug in the knowledge that he'd driven Chris right out of the chat. He was just about to comment on something HHHAngel176 had said when he felt hands on him. He turned his head to find Chris kneeling beside him, fingers running up and down his thighs, blue eyes nearly black with passion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter demanded, shivering at the feather-light touch on his stomach.

"Turn the computer off now, Hunter," Chris whispered, his gaze intent as he traced the outline of the other man's shaft through the cotton shorts, he having indeed removed his jeans earlier.

"But I'm not done yet," he replied, chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning at the hands, now becoming bolder as they slipped inside his boxers to cup his balls.  
"Are you sure?" Chris asked sibilantly, moving to ease between his thighs.

"I...I'm in the middle...um..." Hunter lost his train of thought when Chris leaned forward, pressing his parted lips against his sternum, the tip of his tongue flickering over his heated skin.  
"Yeah?"

"Uh..." Hunter tried to gather his scattered wits, ineffectually shoving Chris away. "Can't you wait till I'm finished with my conversation here?"

"How about I start without you?" Chris suggested, looking up at him through his thick lashes. "But I can't promise I can hold out for too long."

Hunter glanced down at the front of Chris's boxers, well-tented out, then back up to his face, licking his suddenly dry lips. "No, I don't want you to start without me."

"Then hurry up and get off-line," Chris growled. "I'm anxious to taste you."

Hunter moaned, turning back to the keyboard, seeing that the conversation had gone on without him. He quickly left the chat room, but left the computer on, gasping when he felt Chris yank down his underwear and bury his face in his crotch, inhaling the scent of his arousal. "Chris..."

"God, I love the way you smell, Hunter," Chris murmured, nuzzling his balls gently. "So hot and musky."

Hunter clamped Chris's head between his hands and firmly guided him where he wanted him. "Suck me...please..."

Chris smiled at the faint entreaty in Hunter's voice, opening his mouth to enclose the dripping head, reveling in the blonde's low rumbles of pleasure.

******

Jeff Hardy sat down in front of the computer he'd borrowed from his brother, dimming the lamp beside the monitor to reduce the glare on the glass. He proceeded to check his e-mail, chat with a few of his friends who were on-line, then, as an afterthought, he looked to see if Hunter was on. He was indeed. He idly clicked on the icon that would allow him to talk to Hunter and, if the camera was on, see him as well. His eyes widened at the images that filled his screen.

Chris was kneeling between Hunter's legs, his head bobbing up and down on his shaft, Hunter's hands firmly entrenched in Chris's hair, tugging him down, begging him to go faster. It was obvious that neither man realized the web cam was on and he certainly wasn't going to notify them. Not when he was quite enjoying the show. He flicked off his mike and sat back, his own hand lightly massaging the burgeoning bulge in his pants.

******

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, baby!"

Chris lifted his head abruptly, wrenching off his shorts and climbing into his lover's lap, ravaging his mouth hungrily. "I want you, Hunter," he gasped, rising up and positioning himself, gradually easing down onto the throbbing cock, mewing as he was filled to capacity. When Hunter was fully seated inside him, he rotated his hips experimentally, chuckling breathily at Hunter's grunt of impatience. "Like that, huh?"

"I'd like it even more if you ride me the way you know I like."

"Would you now?"

"Chris..." Hunter warned, recognizing the musing note in Chris's voice, a sure indication that he was in the tormenting mood.

"What?" he looked at Hunter with almost-convincing surprise. "I didn't do anything."

"I know, and I'd like you to remedy that, hmmm?"

"How do you want it, baby? Fast and dirty or slow and sweet?"

"Dammit, Chris!"

"Hunter, I'm only asking you-"

"I know what you're doing, you little tease."

"What am I doing?"

"Never mind that," Hunter retorted. "Will you just ride me already?"

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Chris, if you don't get your ass moving, I will tie you to the bed and make you watch me jerk off and come all over you, then leave you there."

"You wouldn't do that to me, sweetie," Chris whispered, kissing the corner of the other man's mouth.

"Oh, yeah? What's to stop me?"

""Member you tried that once?" Chris replied, drawing his tongue down the vulnerable column of Hunter's throat. "You couldn't go through with it because you couldn't stand to see me unsatisfied."

Hunter wished Chris didn't have such a good memory. "You're a real prick sometimes, Christopher."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Christ knows why."

"Because I'm sooo adorable," Chris said in perfect imitation of Hunter's earlier words.

Hunter couldn't help but laugh at Chris's silliness. "You're crazy."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, his voice dropping to a quiet whisper, his eyes becoming intently serious. "crazy for you."

Hunter traced a finger down the younger man's jaw, murmuring his name before capturing his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. "Please?"

Chris rested his palms on Hunter's broad chest and began to rise and fall on him in long, gliding strokes, head falling back so that he watched Hunter's face through half-lidded eyes, taut with concentration, his throat working on silent moans as he gripped Chris's ass tightly.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Chris husked, rolling his hips erotically against him, eliciting a choked curse. "Ahh, yeah, that feels real good." He bent his head and pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose, then parted his lips to sweep his tongue over the surface, lightly grazing his teeth along the bold arch, humming as he gently sucked on the tip, his fingers threading into the hair at the sides of his head to keep him immobile as he practically made love to his nose.

"Chris..." Hunter arched himself off the seat, planting himself deeply, holding them both still as he savored the velvet heat surrounding him. "Christ, that's so incredible. Please...ride me hard now," he ordered gruffly. "Make me come."

Chris knew Hunter was nearing his flashpoint and started to bounce on him, suddenly needing to hear the noises that signaled the blonde's impending release. "Come on, Hunt," he panted harshly, bracing his feet on the floor so he could gain better leverage. "I want to feel you. Shoot for me."

"Fuck, Chris...oh, sweet baby! So fucking tight," Hunter whimpered, meeting his lover's powerful descent eagerly, the sound of their flesh slapping together only spurring his lust higher and higher. "Yeah...aww, yes...I'm coming! Come with me, Chris."

Chris jerked at the feel of Hunter's fist enclosing his shaft, pumping in time with their frantic motions until he was nearly sobbing with the intensity of the sensations rocketing through him. "Please...oh, God, Huuunnter!"

Hunter uttered a ragged groan as Chris bucked against him, his warm seed erupting over his hand and stomach, squeezing him involuntarily as he bowed high off the chairseat, plunged into the throes of his own orgasm, roaring with the scorching, almost agonizing force of it.

 

******

"Holy shit!" Jeff exclaimed as he came in his own hand, his body shuddering in reaction to the sexy tableau on the monitor. He milked himself dry, moaning softly as he observed Hunter murmuring quietly to Chris as he lapped his release off his fingers and palm, sharing the creamy essence with him by kissing him deeply. Jeff followed his example and cleaned his own hand, tucking himself back in his cargo pants and sighing wearily. He reminded himself to let Hunter borrow his computer more often if it meant more scenes like this one.

******

"I love to watch you come," Hunter said, nibbling Chris's chin. "You're so pretty."

Chris blushed, burrowing his face in Hunter's shoulder. "God, why do you say things like that to me?"

"Because they're true," Hunter said matter-of-factly.

"Nobody looks pretty when they come, Hunt, especially guys."

"Maybe most guys don't, but you sure do," Hunter contradicted. "The way your cheeks get all flushed and damp, your eyes becoming that smoky blue that's so hot...the way you bite your bottom lip just before you scream my name. So beautiful."

Chris lifted his head and grasped Hunter's ears, pulling him forward into a searingly thorough kiss that had the blonde groaning in renewed hunger.

Suddenly, the sound of applause filled the room and both men turned toward the source.

"What the fuck?" Hunter grumbled.

"Bravo! Bravo, guys!"

"Dammit, Jeff Hardy...where are you?"

Jeff grinned as he leaned into the mike he'd switched on. "You can't see me, but I can certainly see you...all of you. Mmmm, I have to commend you on your brilliant performance. I was thoroughly entertained."

"Oh, shit, the web cam," Chris groaned in dismay. "You forgot to turn it off, you dumbass!"

"Turn it off? I didn't even know it was on in the first place."

"Didn't you see the little light indicating-"

"What fucking light?"

"Boys, boys, no need to argue," Jeff interrupted, his voice barely masking the laughter just fighting to escape.

"How long have you been watching, anyway," Hunter snapped, lifting Chris and withdrawing from him, oblivious to his nudity as he glared at the camera.

"Oh, I came in about the time Chris was demonstrating his serious oral talent. Very impressive work, by the way, Chris."

Chris flushed bright red, hissing a particularly nasty curse directed at the disembodied voice. "You're a dead man, Jeffrey Nero hardy."

"Why? I gave you a very nice compliment."

"You couldn't have the decency to tell us the camera was on...or at the very least not watch?" Hunter asked in annoyance.

"What? And miss the show?" Jeff protested with a chuckle. "Better than any porno movie I ever saw. Too bad I didn't think to record it."

Chris's eyes widened at that statement. "Re-record?" he squeaked in alarm. "Tell me you didn't!"

"Chill out, Jerky," Jeff soothed. "By the time I thought of it, the show was over."

"Thank your lucky stars you didn't think of it earlier, rainbow boy," Hunter murmured menacingly, blazing hazel eyes narrowed on the camera lens. "because if you had, I would have kicked your ass 50 ways from Sunday."

"Come on, Hunter-baby," Jeff purred. "If you think about it, I'm sure the thought of you being watched while fucking will become quite arousing."

Hunter scowled at the red light, then turned to Chris in surprise when he brushed the hair from his neck, pressing a tender kiss to the crook. "What are you-"

"He's right, you know," Chris rasped, sliding a hand down Hunter's chest and ribs to rest on his ridged belly. "I was pissed at first, but now..."

"Now?"

"Now I think I'm turned on by the idea."

Hunter snorted doubtfully. "You're shittin' me?"

Chris linked his arms around the blonde's neck, fastening his lips to the spot just under his jaw that he knew drove him into a frenzy. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's let Jeff watch us."

"He already fuckin' well did," Hunter shot back, then promptly gasped as the sensitive skin of his throat was assaulted by teeth and tongue.

Jeff swallowed hard as he observed the two men, wishing to God he was staying at the same hotel as them, or he'd have been knocking on their door, wanting a more hands-on exhibition.. "Jesus, you two are so beautiful together," Jeff breathed.

"Please, Hunter?" Chris pleaded, lapping at his lips enticingly. "For me?"

Hunter could never resist those puppy-dog eyes...not to mention the prominent evidence of his arousal which was now prodding him in the abdomen. He sighed and succumbed, wrapping his arms around Chris, pulling him close against him.

Jeff's crystal green eyes widened as he realized he was going to get a repeat performance, having not really expected Hunter to give in. He shoved his hand down the front of his pants again, stroking himself as he watched the couple slowly seducing each other, unaware of when his brother Matt sidled into the room and halted, taking in the spectacle before him with dark, inscrutable eyes. After a long moment in which he observed Jeff's growing excitement, he strode over to him and firmly grasped his arm, hauling him to his feet.

"M-Matt! I-what are you...I mean-" Jeff stammered, his heartrate redoubling in both apprehension and anticipation.

Matt began dragging him toward the bed, the determination in his demeanor quite plain. "Jeffy, I know voyeurism has it's place, but why watch when you can do?"

Jeff opened his mouth to respond and found himself instantly pounced upon, tumbled back onto the bed and completely and utterly ravished to his ecstatic delight, totally forgetting that the mike was still on, never noticing when Hunter and Chris paused in their ministrations to listen before attacking each other with more ferocity, stumbling off-camera to the bed.

"Matt...oh, God, Matty!"

"Now, tell me, Jeffy," Matt panted as he rocked himself in and out of his baby brother. "Isn't this much better than watching?"

"Nothing is as good as this, Matty," Jeff wailed, arching up into his lover. "Nothing!"


End file.
